Dulce melodía
by yukoashyaoi
Summary: Lucius estaba molesto…no, molesto era poco… le hubiera gustado haberle podido lanzar un Avada al de lentes por la osadía que tuvo. Definitivamente ni Remus ni Lucius se esperaban que James Potter le plantara un beso a Severus Snape. No, ninguno de ellos se lo esperaba... Un fic Lucius x Severus / Una continuación de "Dulces Malos entendidos"


**_Notas de Autora_**

_Los personajes no me pertenecen, le pertenecen a J. K. Rowling _

_Una continuación de Dulces Malos Entendidos ( s/11006509/1/Dulces-Malos-Entendidos)_

¡yei! trayéndoles lo que les prometí :D La continuación de Dulces Malos Entendidos pero con la pareja de LuciusxSeverus. De verdad espero que les guste.

_Advertencia: Este fic tiene lemon, si no les gusta denle click a la flechita de atrás, pero si les gusta "bon appétit!" xD_

* * *

**Dulce Melodía**

Severus Snape, un chico de cabellos negros y ojos del mismo tono, se encontraba escabulléndose por los pasillos en dirección a las mazmorras.

-ay—para cuando quiso entender qué era lo que sucedía, Snape se vio sentado en el suelo; el impacto con el que había chocado había sido tan grande que simplemente le mandó de bruces al suelo

-¿qué haces ahí en el suelo? ¿Quieres una invitación para levantarte?- la voz que escuchó Severus hizo que temblara, y no por el hecho de que haya sido pronunciada fríamente, sino más bien por el hecho de que esa voz pertenecía a una persona que ya conocía bien. Severus no se movió ni un solo ápice de la posición donde se encontraba, esperaba que el chico le halara de su túnica y que luego lo riñera, después de todo siempre lo hacía, le decía que debía comenzar ya a enfrentarse a Potter y que dejara de ser tan miedoso; pero por el contrario a sus pronósticos eso no pasó sino que más bien vio una mano pálida y bien cuidada que se le extendió. Cuando dirigió sus ojos hacia arriba vio a un chico de cabellos rubios, largos y atados en una cinta, también pudo ver unos ojos grises que le miraban con confusión

-Snivellus—una voz que perfectamente conocía se oyó a lo lejos. Severus tembló en el acto; hace ya una semana que el dueño de esa voz se había empeñado en fastidiarlo de la peor manera posible. Esa semana había terminado colgado de los talones por un _levicorpus _más de dos veces, atacado por una bandada de lechuzas gracias a un _oppungo, _petrificado cuatro veces lo cual le hizo faltar a clases y ser castigado severamente eso sin contar los numeroso hechizos de _atadura de lengua_.

El de ojos grises miró curioso la reacción del de cabellos negros y al notar que la voz se acercaba cada vez más comenzó a caminar en dirección en la que escuchaba la voz. A unos cuantos metros notó aun chico de cabellos negros alborotados y ojos café que miraba a los alrededores como buscando algo

-¿se te perdió algo, Potter?—el chico de ojos café inmediatamente miró al rubio

-para nada Malfoy, solo estaba pasando por aquí… me pareció ver una "araña" gigante pasar por aquí, eso es todo—respondió el de cabellos negros mientras se iba –oh, si ves a la "araña"… dale mis saludos—

El de cabellos rubios solo soltó un bufido de molestia y comenzó a caminar en la dirección en la que se encontraba el chico de cabellos oscuros con el que hace un momento había chocado el cual por cierto seguí en el piso aún

-¿piensas esperar a que te salgan raíces y ver si así te conviertes en el nuevo sauce boxeador?... aunque con lo "bien" que te defiendes probablemente todos los alumnos pasen sobre ti en vez de alejarse, como lo hacen con el sauce—habló el de ojos grises mirando como el chico de cabellos oscuros lo observaba, volvió a tender su mano la cual el oji-negro la cogió esta vez sin dudar

-te veo hoy en la sala común a las diez, si me haces esperar juro que te lanzo un cruciatus—habló el oji-gris mientras se iba dejando a un Severus mitad confundido mitad asustado

* * *

El día transcurrió "tranquilo", Potter ya no le había vuelto a buscar para hechizarlo ni tampoco se había encontrado con Black aunque ahora que lo pensaba hace ya una semana Black no le había molestado, ni hechizado es más, ni siquiera le había visto cerca de Potter. Claro que eso no le molestaba en lo absoluto, más bien le alegraba el tener a uno menos cerca, pero parecía que ahora que ya no les estaba atosigando Black, Potter había estado molestándolo el doble –o quizá aún más- de lo habitual. Cuando terminó su última clase se dirigió con prisa a la sala común de Slytherin, era cierto que en las últimas horas no se había topado con Potter pero igual no quería tentar su suerte.

Gracias a Merlín no se cruzó con Potter mientras caminaba a las mazmorras, al llegar a la sala común sacó sus libros y comenzó a trabajar. Para cuando volvió a mirar la hora eran ya las 8 de la noche, cerró sus libros y se dispuso a ir al Gran Comedor puesto que su estómago ya le estaba sonando. Aunque al salir de las mazmorras sus planes se vieron truncados…

-hola Quejicus—Severus se detuvo en el instante en que su nombre fue pronunciado -¿vas a alguna parte?—

El de ojos negros prefirió no encarar los ojos ojos cafés que le miraban con detenimientos sino que por el contrario prefirió seguir caminado haciendo caso omiso a las palabras del Gryffindors. Por alguna razón el león no le siguió, por el contrario oyó que sus pasos se alejaban indicándole que había tomado el camino opuesto al Gran Comedor, aunque eso no le hizo sentir muy seguro.

Cuando terminó de comer decidió esperar unos minutos más por si acaso el Merodeador se encontrara cerca aún; miró con detenimiento la amplia y larga mesa de su casa y notó que cierto rubio no se hallaba ahí, y ahora que lo notaba no había vuelto a verle desde su encuentro con él en la mañana cosa que le pareció algo extraño aunque terminó por restarle importancia debido a que recordó que ahora él era un perfecto.

Se levantó con pesar minutos más tarde, cuando vio que solo quedaban en la mesa unos cuantos estudiantes. A la expectativa de la presencia del Potter salió del Gran Comedor y se dirigió a las mazmorras donde esperaría que sean las 10 para encontrarse con Lucius. Pero mientras iba caminando unos destellos rubios llamaron su atención, al voltear su mirada notó una larga cabellera rubia que se encontraba a unos metros de distancia de dónde él estaba, aunque también notó una abundante cabellera negra cerca; para no ser descubierto decidió esconderse tras uno de los grandes muros de piedra de uno de los corredores cercanos. Cuando supo que estaba seguro y que ahí no le descubrirían decidió sacar un poco su cabeza para ver qué era lo que sucedía, aunque luego se arrepentiría de haberlo hecho. No muy lejos de él se hallaba Lucius el cual estaba recostado en una de las paredes del corredor y pegada a él estaba Narcissa Black comiéndose, literalmente, a besos al rubio.

Cerró sus ojos fuertemente y se giró sobre su sitio para luego echarse a correr sin rumbo fijo. Mientras corría comenzó a meditar, primero que nada ¿por qué rayos estaba corriendo? Sólo había visto a uno de sus amigos si así se podía llamar besando a una chica ¡¿qué tenía eso de malo?! Pero por alguna razón no logró comprenderlo, cómo tampoco logró comprender por qué algunas lágrimas caían sin parar y nublaban su vista impidiendo que viera por dónde o hacia dónde estaba yendo. Se detuvo en seco cuando un pensamiento extraño cruzó por su mente ¿acaso sentía algo más que simple amistad o admiración por aquel chico de cabellos rubios? ¿Era esa la razón por la cual le partía el alma el haberlo visto besándose con aquella chica?... no, simplemente esa no podía ser la razón… pero si esa no era la razón ¿entonces cuál?

Sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos por la sensación de una mirada sobre sí. Cuando se giró notó unos ojos café que lo miraban con algo de duda

-oye, ¿estás bien?—preguntó James con genuina preocupación. Sí, era cierto que estaba por los alrededores buscando una oportunidad para fastidiar al Slytherin pero ahora que lo miraba con los ojos empañados de lágrimas se dio cuenta que no era un buen momento para sus bromas.

Severus por su parte no sabía ni qué rayos hacer; comenzó por secarse las lágrimas que resbalaban por sus mejillas y por cambiar su semblante a una expresión totalmente seria e imperturbable, luego, haciendo caso omiso de la presencia del Gryffindors comenzó a caminar rápidamente con el único fin de alejarse del oji-café lo más rápido posible aunque a diferencia de la última vez esto no resultó ya que el merodeador le había sujetado de la muñeca impidiéndole irse

-ey, te estoy preguntando si estás bien o no. Podrías por lo menos contestar—habló James aún sin soltar el agarre a la mano ajena

-suéltame Potter—rugió Snape sacudiendo su brazo para así quitarse de encima al otro

-no—la respuesta hizo que un escalofrío le recorriera en toda su espalda. La verdad a pesar de las muchas bromas pesadas que le había gastado el merodeador nunca había escuchado ese tono de voz en el Gryffindors. Esta vez volvió a intentar que el de cabellos azabache quitara el agarre de su mano aunque esta vez lo intentó con desesperación, por alguna razón le estaba infundiendo algo de terror la forma en que el chico le miraba.

-no has escuchado Potter ¿o acaso necesitas que te lance un _crucio _para que le quites las manos de encima?—la voz que se escuchó hizo que tanto Severus como James se giraran; cuando lo hicieron encontraron a un Malfoy por demás airado

-vaya, vaya… que coincidencia encontrarte por aquí, Malfoy—lanzó James con una mirada retadora –no creo que te convenga meterte, después de todo no estoy hablando contigo sino con Sev—

Cuando James pronunció de esa manera el nombre del de ojos oscuros, Lucius entrecerró sus orbes grises mientras miraba a Severus con recelo

-puede que no sea mi asunto Potter, pero como perfecto debo advertirte que este no es lugar ni el momento para que un Gryffindors como tú se encuentre—

-probablemente sea cierto; pero en vez de estar pendiente de mí ¿por qué mejor no te vas con Narcissa y continúan con lo que estaban haciendo?—James habló mientras una sonrisa de lado surcó sus labios. Había logrado su cometido y lo supo cuando Lucius le dirigió una mirada carga de odio

-no me jod…-

-James—el de cabellos azabaches se giró cuando escuchó la voz de uno de sus amigos llamarle. Al girarse vio el rostro confundido de Remus que se acercaba a prisa hasta donde ellos estaban

-Lupin, será mejor que te lleves a tu amigo antes de que le lance un hechizo en el cual no pare de restregarse en el piso por el dolor—Remus le dirigió una mirada a James como tratando de entender qué rayos estaba pasando, aunque cuando el castaño vio la mano del oji-café que le sujetaba a Severus no pudo evitar abrir sus ojos de sorpresa

-bueno, supongo que por el momento la reunión se acabó. Aunque… no me quisiera ir sin antes hacer lo que venía a hacer—lo que James hizo logró que Remus abriera totalmente su boca y ojos al máximo y que Lucius le lanzara un puñete en el rostro. James se había acercado a Severus y le había plantado un beso en frente de Lucius y Remus aunque luego había terminado casi sentado en el piso por el puñete que le había propinado Lucius si no fuera por que Remus había reaccionado antes y le había sujetado para luego haberle halado lejos de ahí.

Por su parte Severus se hallaba en lo que muchos llamarían un estado catatónico, ¡qué carajos era lo que había sucedido! Para cuando Severus volvió a la realidad se halló unos ojos grises que le miraban con ira. Antes de que pudiera entender que era lo que pasaba por la cabeza del rubio en ese instante sintió una suave mano sobre la suya y luego se vio siento arrastrado por el oi-gris en medio de los corredores del castillo en dirección a sólo Merlín sabe.

Para cuando su mente pudo volver a funcionar se vio en una habitación que tardó varios minutos en reconocer. Y cuando por fin lo logró se vio acostado en la mullida cama de frazadas verde esmeralda completamente inmovilizado por las manos del mayor y con unos ojos grises fijamente sobre él.

Lucius no le dio tiempo para pregunta ¿qué rayos estaba haciendo?, en lugar de eso le comenzó a besar de una manera en la que le hizo replantear si le estaba besando o le estaba succionado el alma. Sintió como una mano comenzaba a deshacerse de su ropa mientras la otra le tenía bien sujetas sus manos en la parte superior de su cabeza, inmovilizándolo por completo.

-Lu… Lucius—el de ojos negros logró pronunciar el nombre del mayor con algo de dificultad pero este último parecía que ya no escuchaba nada.

Lucius estaba molesto…no, molesto era poco… le hubiera gustado haberle podido lanzar un Avada al de lentes por la osadía que tuvo. Gruño y apretó la mano que sujetaba las manos del chico que ahora tenía bajo su cuerpo; sólo podía recordar el momento en el que Narcissa se le abalanzó encima y le comenzó a besar, luego recordó el haberla apartado bruscamente cuando oyó unos pasos rápidos que se alejaban, recordó también el haber visto luego a Potter sosteniendo de la mano a Severus, luego a Potter dirigiéndose al de ojos negros como "Sev" y finalmente a Potter besando a Severus… ¡a SU Severus! Cuando recordó esto último volvió a atacar fieramente los labios del menor, con su mano libre comenzó a quitar la camisa del oji-negro o a arrancarla porque notó como unos botones volaban por ahí, aunque eso no le detuvo en lo absoluto

Severus mentiría si dijera que en ese momento un miedo no le había invadido al ver al rubio tan descontrolado. Sintió como el rubio le besaba fieramente de nuevo a la par que arrancaba, casi literalmente, su camisa. Un gemido quedo murió en el beso de ambos cuando sintió una de las manos del mayor tocar su ya pecho desnudo e irse directamente a acariciar sus pezones y un estremecimiento le sacudió todo el cuerpo cuando los labios que antes estaban sobre los suyos ahora estaban sobre sus pezones; mordió en ese instante sus labios ahogando un gemido de placer cuando sintió la lengua de Lucius chupar ese trocito de piel.

Lucius estaba totalmente fuera de sí, por su mente solo cruzaba un único y tormentoso pensamiento: marcar como suyo a ese cuerpo que ahora se estremecía bajo su merced. Pasó de besar con ansiedad la boca del menor a lamer y succionar con desespero los pezones ahora ya completamente duros del oji-negro. Con su lengua jugueteaba e incluso mordía levemente ese trocito de piel sintiendo cómo el cuerpo de Severus se estremecía y cómo gemidos ahogados salían de la boca del menor. Cuando hubo probado completamente ese botón pasó al otro haciendo lo mismo, jugueteando, lamiendo, succionando y mordiendo levemente.

Severus sólo se podía dejar hacer, su mente en ese momento no funcionaba para nada que no fuera el sentir cada caricia que el mayor le propinaba y el intentar por todos los medios posibles no gemir.

El rubio pasó de enfocarse en los pezones del mayor a su torso. Comenzó a repartir besos en todo el torso del mayor y luego fue subiendo hasta que sus labios quedaron sobre el cuello del de ojos negros, ya ahí se dedicó a hacer unas hermosas marcas rojas por todo el cuello del menor, logrando así que el chico suspirara más pesadamente y comenzara a emitir unos atisbos de lo que serían gemidos. Quiso escuchar más claramente de esos soniditos, pero sabía que si no subía de nivel no iba a lograr escuchar lo que en ese momento tanto anhelaba. Bajó su mano libre y la posicionó en el punto exacto donde se hallaba el botón del pantalón de oji-negro; con premura desabrochó el pantalón y bajo el zipper colando su mano en el interior de la ropa interior del moreno pudiendo de esta manera tocar su miembro cálido y ya un poco erguido

-n…no—la voz de Severus sonó excitada, intentó detener al rubio de tocar ese lugar tan intimo en él pero no lo logró. Cuando la mano de Lucius tocó la base de su pene tuvo que morderse fuertemente el labio y ni qué decir cuando se tocó descaradamente su glande que ahora ya emanaba unas gotitas de líquido pre-seminal. Arqueo su espalda cuando el oji-gris sacó su miembro del encierro de su ropa interior y cuando la suave mano del rubio le masajeó de arriba a abajo su pene ahora más erecto. Sintió como la mano que antes apresaba sus manos desaparecía y luego sintió cómo era despojado de un solo tirón de su pantalón y de su ropa interior. Iba a poner sus manos a la altura de su miembro para así "taparse" pero no lo logró, una boca había atrapado tan deliciosamente su miembro que esta vez sí no pudo evitar gemir.

El de orbes grises había visto las intenciones del menor y antes de que se "tapara" había guiado su boca y había metido de una sola vez todo el miembro del oji-negro. Escuchó cómo este último gemía y le pareció el sonido más agradable a sus oídos por lo que ansió volver a escucharlo de nuevo. Pasó su lengua bajo aquella piel que hasta hace unos minutos recubría el glande mientras que con sus labios hacía una ligera presión en el miembro; aprovechó también en pasar su lengua en aquella abertura en la punta del pene y puso énfasis en aquel agujerito que también se hallaba en la punta haciendo una ligera succión cosa que hizo que el menor volviera a gemir esta vez más sonoramente. Deslizó su boca hasta que el miembro del menor estuvo fuera de su cavidad y luego la volvió a introducir, pero solo la punta, mientras que con una de sus manos bombeaba la base del pene y con la otra acariciaba los genitales.

El oji-negro estaba comenzando a perder la cordura de tanto placer que sentía. Podía sentir como la lengua del rubio jugaba a su antojo con su miembro mientras sus manos acariciaban su base y sus testículos. Se encontraba gimiendo, gimiendo cómo nunca en su vida pensó hacerlo y mucho menos hacerlo cuando el cuerpo de oji-gris se encontraba sobre el suyo dándole tales atenciones. Sus manos ahora se dirigieron hacia esos cabellos que ahora subían y bajaban dándole ritmo a las felaciones; sus dedos se enredaron en esas hebras doradas halando cuidadosamente, demostrándole que le estaba embriagando con todo el placer que le estaba otorgando.

Sintió los dedos del menor enredarse en sus cabellos y halarlos suavemente, escuchaba ahora más seguido y más claramente los gemidos de total éxtasis que el menor estaba emitiendo, sentía unas gotas de aquel líquido de sabor un tanto salado llenarle las papilas gustativas; pero quiso más, quería hacerle temblar, quería hacerle gemir alto su nombre, quería que el de cabellos negros gritara a todo pulmón que deseaba más de sus caricias, más de sus besos, más de su toque por lo cual sacó el miembro de su boca y llevo dos de sus dedos a esta llenándolos de abundante saliva.

Sintió cómo la boca del mayor se separaba de su palpitante miembro; soltó un quejido como prueba de su disgusto ante la acción del mayor, luego entreabrió los ojos para mirar así las acciones del rubio. Le vio cómo metía dos de sus largos y delgados dedos en su boca y los untaba con su saliva y mientras se hallaba hipnotizado por tal escena no notó como el albino había aprovechado la situación para comenzar a quitarse sus prendas superiores exponiendo así todo su torso.

Aprovechó la distracción del menor para comenzar a quitarse la corbata y la impecable camisa blanca que traía, también aprovechó para quitar su pantalón y dejarlo en alguna parte del piso de la habitación. Cuando sintió sus dedos ya muy húmedos fue que decidió pasar a la siguiente etapa.

-gírate—la voz de Lucius le embriagó todos los sentidos cuando pronunció esa simple palabra muy cerca de su oído. Sin objetar se dedicó a obedecer el pedido del rubio. Se giró en la amplia cama acostándose ahora boca abajo y al hacerlo pudo sentir el aroma del mayor impregnado en toda la cama, un aroma que terminó por nublarle la conciencia aún más y llevarle a los límites de la cordura.

Lucius le vio obedecer su petición y cuando el de cabellos negros se hubo posicionado boca abajo sobre la cama pudo observar con mayor deleite el cuerpo que yacía bajo el suyo. Los negros cabellos del menor estaban húmedos y se adherían con facilidad a la nuca del chico; pasó luego sus ojos por su cuello y notó algunas marcas que ahora habían adquirido un tono rojizo. Luego bajo su miraba hasta la espalda del oji-negro donde aprovechó en depositar un beso y finalmente sus orbes grises bajaron un poco más y miraron con atención los glúteos del menor, solo pudo pasar saliva al observar esos trozos firmes de carne. Pasó una de sus manos bajo las caderas de Severus pudiendo así tocar la caliente intimidad de este y luego haló un poco la pelvis del peli-negro logrando que este alzara las caderas y adoptara una posición en la cual su entrada se viera completamente expuesta. Finalmente llevó sus dedos ensalivados a la entrada del chico.

-ngh—Severus mordió su labio inferior en busca de acallar el gemido de dolor que amenazaba con escapar, un toque de dolor e incomodidad le sobrevino al momento en el que Lucius había adentrado un dedo en su interior.

-respira—habló Lucius al notar como el oji-negro aguantaba la respiración mientras adentraba su dedo en su interior. El menor intentó acatar rápido la orden pero al verse invadido por otro intruso se le dificultó un poco la tarea. El rubio por su parte había ya decidido que no podría aguantar mucho más por lo que aceleró la preparación, introdujo otro dígito pero al ver cómo el peli-negro volvía a aguantar la respiración no le quedó más que detener el avance de sus dedos hasta que el potro normalizara su ritmo. No tardó mucho tiempo en el que el menor pudo volver a respirar normalmente por lo que el albino continuó con su trabajo.

-¡ahh!—Severus lanzó un gemido alto cuando sintió cómo las falanges comenzaban a abrirse espacio y a tocar un punto en su interior que le nubló la vista e hizo que un tirón se instaurara en su entrepierna

Lucius no perdió detalle del gemido de placer que había lanzado el de cabellos negros por lo que volvió a repetir el movimiento dando como resultado otro gemido más

* * *

Remus seguía caminando aun sosteniendo el agarre en la mano del chico de lentes. La verdad es que no sabía, ni le importaba hacia dónde iba; solo caminaba por los ahora desiertos corredores del castillo en busca de quitar o hallar una explicación coherente de lo que hace un rato había visto

-Lunático ¿Cuánto más vamos a estar caminando?—James se atrevió a hablar luego de casi media hora de estar siendo arrastrado por su amigo. El castaño detuvo el paso en seco cuando oyó la voz del azabache

-¿qué?… ¿cómo?… ¡¿por qué?!—el esfuerzo sobre humano que hizo Remus por ordenar sus ideas o tratar de encontrar las preguntas indicadas no valió de nada

-lo siento Rems—habló James. Antes de que Remus se girara el de lentes había lanzado un hechizo al castaño

* * *

Sus manos ahora se aferraban fuertemente a las mantas verde esmeralda que yacían revueltas bajo su cuerpo. Sentía dolor y esto lo demostraban sus mejillas las cuales estaban cubiertas de lágrimas.

-te quiero—la voz del rubio le sacó de sus pensamientos. Intentó girarse para verle pero por la posición en la que se encontraba le fue imposible. Sintió como Lucius le giró su cuerpo en un diestro movimiento haciendo que sus cuerpos quedaran frente a frente y luego como el mayor embestía de nuevo en su interior. Un gemido murió en los labios ajenos, cuando abrió sus ojos vio como Lucius le besaba mientras la diestra del mayor se entrelazaba con su mano izquierda y la otra mano del rubio acariciaba su rostro –te quiero Severus—otra embestida fue dada y el peli-negro tuvo que guiar su mano, que hasta hace un momento estaba sosteniendo fuertemente las sábanas, a la espalda del mayor en búsqueda de un soporte

* * *

-Moony… ¡Moony!—el eco de la voz de Sirius hizo que abriera los ojos encontrándose en la Sala Común

-¿Sirius?—preguntó el castaño cuando lo primero que vio fue el rostro angustiado del animago

-oh Dios, Moony… ¡menudo susto nos has dado!—hablaba ya más tranquilo el de ojos grises

-¿qué fue lo que…?— preguntó algo confundido Remus cuando se vio acostado en el sillón que estaba en el centro de la Sala Común

-Cornamenta te encontró en uno de los pasillos desmayado y te trajo hasta aquí, estábamos a punto de llevarte a la enfermería cuando despertaste—habló Sirius mientras se levantaba del suelo y se acercaba a James. Remus, al ver a James, le vinieron una serie de imágenes en donde se encontraba el de lentes y Snape… ¿besándose?

-creo que no es bueno que se estén desvelando tanto—habló James con una sonrisa mirando a Remus y luego a Sirius, viendo cómo los rostros de sus dos amigos adquirían un tono rojizo

-¡eh! ¿pero qué…?—

-lo siento, estoy muy cansado. Me gustaría quedarme a escuchar tus muchas excusas Sirius, pero ahora quiero irme a dormir—habló el de lentes sonriendo y viendo a su amigo refunfuñar todo sonrojado. Remus sólo miraba la escena mientras se preguntaba qué tan fuerte se podía haber golpeado la cabeza para llegar a tener ese tipo de imágenes de su amigo de lentes y su gran enemigo. Definitivamente tomaría el consejo de James y pondría en abstinencia a Sirius hasta que al menos recupere el sueño suficiente como para dejar de tener tales delirios.

* * *

-quédate conmigo—la voz de Lucius hizo que Severus soltara unas cuantas lágrimas. Primero lo había besado, luego le había hecho tener sexo con él ¿y ahora esto?

-¿por qué no le pides eso a Narcissa?—preguntó el de ojos negros mirándole fijamente

-porque no siento por ella lo que siento por ti—sentenció el rubio sin apartar la mirada de los ojos negros que le escrutaban. Severus acercó su diestra al rostro de Lucius y luego le besó

-déjame sostenerte para siempre—habló luego de que el beso terminara

-no durará—respondió Severus mirando los ojos grises del otro

-te lo dije ¿no? Te quiero—Lucius tomó del rostro al de cabellos negros y lo acercó comenzando esta vez él el beso –y aunque digas que esto quizá no dure, quiero demostrarte que por una vez en la vida te equivocas—

-entonces demuéstramelo—habló Severus poniendo sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Lucius y atrayéndolo hacia su cuerpo

-toda la vida—respondió mientras se dejaba caer en la cama haciendo que el peli-negro cayera encima de él e iniciado otra sesión más de besos y caricias y por qué no, algo más.

Sí, porque definitivamente para Severus esas dos palabras eran una **dulce melodía**.

* * *

**Extra**

-James ¿por qué rayos caminas así?—preguntó Sirius mirando al de lentes que caminaba al estilo "de un vaquero"

James simplemente pasó de largo y se sentó al lado de Peter en el Gran comedor. Definitivamente jamás diría que en la mañana Lucius le había emboscado cerca del sauce boxeador y le había lanzado un tipo _levicorpus, _pero esta vez no quedó colgado de los talones, no… esta vez quedó colgado de los calzones.

-juró que ni a mis amigos ni a mis enemigos… nunca más vuelvo a hacer de cupido- masculló James mientras un dolor apabullante en el trasero hizo que se levantara de la mesa sin probar bocado alguno causando más de una mirada de confusión por parte de sus amigos y una risa por parte de cierto rubio Slytherin

* * *

Notas Finales

_Bien ¿qué les pareció? _

¿Hay algún sobreviviente por ahí o mando un S.O.S?

_De verdad espero que les haya gustado, ¡si es así dejen un review a esta pobre e inocente escritora!_

_Hasta la próxima ;)_


End file.
